Ilios
, Eyrios |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Olson |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 16A: Norden Line |class =Mage Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Ilios is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is a knight of Friege who guards the Norden Line under orders from Kempf. Profile Ilios first appears in Chapter 16A, where he is posted to the front of the Norden Line, positioned to defend Kempf. Evidently dissatisfied with his position, he can be convinced to defect to Leif's army when Karin speaks to him. In this conversation, Ilios reveals his desire to rise up the social ladder to become a noble, stating that he will only defect if he is allowed to become one once Leonster is liberated. Karin, recognising his nobility complex, takes the opportunity to tease him about it, addressing him by the common name "Troy" instead of the more refined "Ilios". Ilios then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He finally becomes a noble in the new Kingdom of Thracia thereafter, but he proves incompetent in politics, causing him to mismanage the lands placed under his jurisdiction. Ilios is eventually demoted, and he is described as catching unsuspecting personnel in his boredom to ramble about his past glory as a noble to them. Personality Born a common peasant, Ilios grew up detesting his birth heritage, harbouring dreams of becoming a noble. This has had a significant impact on his personality, transforming him into an embittered man who is perpetually dissatisfied with his lot, as can be seen when he grumbles about being posted to the front of the Norden Line to defend Kempf in Chapter 16A. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *''' 5 move while dismounted '''** 3 as an enemy unit Growth Rates |50% |40% |45% |55% |50% |70% |15% |10% |1% |} Support Bonus Supports Nobody Supported by Nobody Overall You must decide the two playable Mage Knights, Olwen and Ilios, as neither can be on the same team simultaneously. Compared to Olwen, Ilios has superior durability and very well-rounded stats, but this comes at the expense of joining later than her. With his two personal skills, Sol and Prayer, Ilios has good frontline capabilities, and a higher chance of surviving consecutive enemy attacks. Ilios also comes with much higher base stats than Olwen, with nearly double her HP, Strength, and Defense, but weaker Magic. Unlike Olwen, who specializes in raw magic alone, Ilios has fairly balanced stats in both types of offense, letting him use either swords or tomes with little penalty. His A rank in both Thunder magic and swords also gives him immediate access to powerful weapons too. Unfortunately, Ilios lacks supports with other characters, as compared to Olwen, who has supports with Leif and Fred. Also, his PCC is 0, which means he cannot counterattack with a critical hit like Olwen. This can, however, be remedied by giving him the Wrath Manual. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote As an Enemy Conversations Talk with Karin *(Chapter 16A) * Karin: Hey, hey! Over here, pal! Uh, sorry to butt in like this, but can I bend your ear for a second? * Ilios: Wh-What? Who are you supposed to be? Look, calm your pegasus down and stop fluttering around me like that! * Karin: About that... I don't suppose you'd lay down your sword and join up with us, would you? * Ilios: H-Hey! Is this some kind of joke? Why the sudden olive branch? Gods above, you're a strange one... * Karin: Should I take that as a "no," then? Oh, I should've known this would just be a waste of time... Well, goodbye, I guess... * Ilios: H-Hey! Wait a minute! * Karin: Hm? What is it? * Ilios: I would, uh... consider defecting if I could be promised certain conditions. * Karin: Really? Well, now we're gettin' somewhere! All right, what is it you want? * Ilios: Well, assuming Leonster is restored to its former glory, I'd want full peerage and to receive a title of nobility. * Karin: That's all? Well, that should be an easy ask! Say, if a noble title is all you're askin' for, wouldn't that make you just a commoner? You must be a real hard worker to have made it into House Friege's army! I mean, a commoner in House Friege is like a pegasus flying with Thracia's Dracoknights! * Ilios: "Commoner" this, "commoner" that... Don't think you can label me so easily! I may be a man of common birth, but I'm not ashamed of it! I'm proud that I was born into my family, even if there's not a drop of noble blood in our veins! * Karin: Then why do you want a noble title so badly? * Ilios: Ah... W-Well, I... Look, I don't have to explain myself to you! * Karin: Uh-huh... Listen, my name's Karin. What's your name, O noble commoner? * Ilios: Oh, uh... It's Ilios. * Karin: That's an awfully noble-sounding name... Y'know, the kind a stuffy aristocrat has to practice pronouncing. Is "Ilios" even your real name? * Ilios: Oh, what a stupid thing to ask! Of course it's my real name! My father gave me such a name in the hope that I would one day earn a title to match! * Karin: Oh-ho! So another piece of the puzzle falls into place! No wonder you're chasing after nobility so stubbornly when it's literally stamped into your name. Look, maybe it would be better to just change your name instead of diving head-first into this whole "quest for nobility" thing. Besides, you don't really look like an "Ilios." Like, if I shouted "Ilios!" into a crowded room, nobody would look at you. No offense. You look more like a... Troy! Oh, that's perfect! That fits you much better, don't you think? * Ilios: Wh—Troy?! Look, you can't just go around messing with people's birth names! * Karin: Well, Sir Troy, it's good to have you fighting alongside us! * Ilios: H-Hey! That's no fair! Ending Ilios - The Ambitious Knight ( ) :"In the New Kingdom of Thracia, Ilios at last achieved his dream when he was granted a title of nobility. However, the mighty warrior's skills were ill-suited for peacetime, and his government post ended in disaster. He mismanaged his district into ruin, though he was spared from punishment because of his service in the war. Reassigned to a symbolic, do-nothing post, he would often corner his subordinates and force them to listen to the same stories of his bygone glory days." Etymology "Ilios" is another name for "Troy", the setting of the Trojan War in the Iliad. Trivia * Ilios shares the same growth rates as Olwen, Xavier and Galzus. Gallery File:Eyrios TCG.jpg|Ilios as a Level 10 Mage Knight in the Fire Emblem TCG. File:Eyrios.png|Ilios's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters